My Love will never die
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: Miku is just an average high school student until she meets an immortal pink haired woman who claims she is the lover she lost long ago. Believing Miku to be her lover the Pink haired woman vows to stay by her side. Negitoro (Miku x Luka)
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago there were once Guardians who created the world kept it from danger. They were powerful with the ability of life and death. The guardians created mortals called the "children of the guardians" who would protect the world in the guardian's place. One of these children, She was never referred to by her name, she was simply referred to as " The woman of pink" for her elegant pink hair._

_The woman was beautiful and kind. Wherever she went, she was praised and glorified. For years the Guardians pressured The Pink girl to marry one of the sons of the guardians so that they would bear a child who would continue to protect the earth for the guardians. Though no matter though the girl would refuse every man who offered her hand in marriage. For years she was alone, although another daughter of the guardians the "Girl of teal" noticed how lonely the girl was and befriended the girl becoming good friends with her. The Pinkette grew fond of the Teal girl, so much so that the Pink haired woman had grown to love the girl as more then just a friend._

_The woman of Pink knew that no matter what happened there was no way that they could be together, a romance between two wemon was forbidden. Regardless Pink woman confessed to her attempting to embrace the girl in a kiss. Expecting the girl to run, the Pinkette stopped her self from kissing the woman collapsed to her knees crying. The teal girl comforted the Pinkette embracing her with a single kiss reveling that she felt the same about the older girl. The two attempted to hide there relationship from the other Children of the guardians. However the two were eventually caught together. Seeing them as disgraces the two girls were shunned and discriminated. Wherever they would go the lovers were insulted and turned away._

_Seeing the pain that the Teal girl was in The Pinkette tried to comfort the girl but it was was too much. Seeing it as the only way for the pain to end proposing that the two would die together. Agreeing the Teal girl and the Pink girl prepared to kill themselves._

_However though the Pink woman survived the suicide but the teal girl was killed. Blamed for the teal's girl's death she was sentenced before the Guardians. The Pinkette begged the Guardians to let her die to be together with the girl she loved. However though the guardians forbid the pinkette from dying. She be forced to live forever so that she would never be with her love again. However though the Pinkette would dream every night that she would once again meet the Teal haired girl again who promised that they would meet again._

* * *

Miku looked around noticing her friend as she prepared to eat her lunch

"Hey Miku-chan" Rin looked at her twin tailed friend "Can I copy your notes from last lesson?"

"Weren't you paying attention Rin-chan?" Miku raised her eyebrows at the blonde

"Hehe...I kind of fell...asleep" Rin admitted rubbing the back of her neck causing Miku to sigh at the girl. "Hey it's not my fault that Kiyoteru-sensei is so boring. If he just talked a little less about boring stuff like maths I wouldn't fall asleep so easily"

"Here you go Rin" Miku handed the book to the other girl

"Thanks Miku-chan" Rin hugged the Teal girl looking at the notes in the book.

"Hey Rin are you busy now?" Miku asked "You wanna hang out?"

"Oh sorry Miku-chan" Rin Told "I'd promised Len-Kun I'd hang out with him today. Why don't you ask Gumi?"

"Gumi already said that she was busy" Miku sighed. It seemed lately that more and that Miku was being left on her own.

"Maybe you should try getting a boyfriend" Rin said

"What?" Miku was shocked, did Rin just she just read her mind?

"Come on Miku-chan. It's obvious you're getting lonely." The blonde explained "And when was the last time you ever had a Boyfriend?"

Miku rattled her brain trying to honestly think of an answer. To be honest though, Miku wasn't too bothered about getting a boyfriend anyway.

"Hey Miku-chan, Rin-chan"

Both Rin and Miku looked out to see the green haired girl sit down next to the two

"Hey Gumi-chan" Rin greeted

"What are you talking about?" Gumi questioned

"I was saying that Miku should get a boyfriend" Rin turned back to the girl

"I'm really not that bothered about getting a boyfriend Rin" Miku informed

"With that attitude you'll never get a boyfriend" Gumi warned

Now Gumi was joining in? Miku buried her hands in her face.

"Don't worry Miku." Rin gave a reassuring smile "I'm Sure that you'll meet the one you love"


	2. Chapter 2

Preparing to leave the Teal girl leaned against the lockers waving to her friends who left the girl all on her own. Closing her locker the girl looked to see a group of boys hanging around the classroom area. Walking past them the girl overheard the boys talking

"Hey did you hear about the pretty girl in town the one who's normally at the park?" spoke one of the boys

"Oh you mean that pink haired girl?" The other one asked

"Yeah that one. It seems she rejects everyone who tries to talk to her" The first boy informed "Strange huh?"

Continuing on the girl walked out of the school walking towards the park. The park was actually a longer route for Miku to get home but it was much more enjoyable. Miku admired the surroundings looking at the scenery. Taking a rest she stopped to sit down at the nearby bench.

Thinking back to what the boys were saying, she looked around to see if she could find the Pink haired woman that the boys were talking about. Not that she was exactly planning on talking to the girl, she was just curious about the woman. From what she could see there was no Pink haired woman.

"Hey Miku-chan!"

Miku turned to the side to see a red haired girl

"Hey Teto!" Miku greeted the girl. Teto was her old middle school friend. Unlike Rin or Gumi , Teto went to a different high school.

"I didn't think I'd meet you here" Teto told "Isn't your house the other way from the park?"

"I know, I just thought I'd take the path through the park since it's so nice and quiet here" Miku explained "Do you walk this way often?"

"Yeah, every day, since it's on the way to my house" Teto told "Hey you wanna walk together?"

"Ok then" Miku agreed moving from the bench to walk with the drill haired girl "So what's it like at UTAU high?"

"Well it's nice" Teto explained "I've make lots of friends there. What about you, how are Rin and Gumi?"

"They're well" The tealette responded "Hey, I overhead some people talking about a mysterious girl in the park who never talks to anyone" Miku explained

"Oh, her" Teto realized "I've heard about her, but I haven't actually met her yet. They say she's an like an angel, but I think that's just an over exaggeration"

Pausing for a second Miku's heard the growling sound of his stomach

"Are you hungry?" Teto noticed the girl's stomach rumble

"Yeah I haven't eaten since lunch" Miku rubbed her neck

"Hey you wanna get summit to eat?" Teto proposed

"It's fine, I'll eat when I get home" Miku reassured

"Come on, I'll pay!" Teto offered "Just don't buy anything to expensive ok?"

Miku simply nodded unable to turn down the Red hair's offer

"Let's go" Teto pulled the Teal haired girl by her arm. Eventually breaking from the girl's grasp Miku followed the girl through the park.

"Hey wait, Teto!"Miku attempted to keep up but the girl was too fast for her. Almost running out of breath the girl sprinted forward attempting to catch up, but failed to realise the Woman in front of her.

"Gahh!" Miku yelled out before crashing into the woman in front of her.

"Urgh" The woman groaned rubbing her head

"I'm so sorry!" The teallette opened her eyes to look at the girl sitting on the ground next to her. Miku was left speechless at the woman infornt of her.

"It's fine" The Woman seemed to speak rather quietly almost as if she was saddened, not even bothering to open her eyes. She had beautiful pink hair. This must have been the woman that they were talking about.

"Are..are you sure?" Miku attempted to speak,

"No really I'm O-" The Pinkette stopped in her speech finally looking upon the girl. "Qu…querquedulae?"

"Huh..?" Miku tilted her head, did this Woman just called her Querquedulae?

"I found you" The Pinkette hugged the teal girl

"Ehh?" Miku was take back by the sudden affection of this woman who she had just met.

"I promise we'll never be apart again" The Pink haired woman seemed close to crying

"Miku are you ok?" Noticing Teto ran back to her twin tailed friend before noticing she had a pink haired girl hugging her.

"I'm fine" Miku smiled nervously

"Ermm…is she a friend of yours?" Teto questioned pointing at the pink haired woman wrapped around the teallette

Miku was unsure how to react now, but before she could try to think of a reasonable answer the Pinkette rose to her to her feet and turned to the drill haired woman

"Querquedulae is my lover." The woman declared catching Miku off guard

"Quer…what?" Teto looked at the pinkette confused as she had ever been "Are you saying that Miku is your Girlfriend?"

"Miku? What are you talking about, she is Querquedulae" The Pinkette informed

"Sorry, but my name is Miku Hatsune" The tealette told "And she's not my lover Teto."

"You are Querquedulae, I am sure of it" The Pink haired woman."

"I'm sorry but I'm Miku, you must have me mixed up with someone else" Miku told.

"I am certain" The Pinkette nodded "I have never forgotten how beautiful you are Querquedulae"

"Oh…errm" Miku blushed unable to respond.

"I will prove it to you" The pink woman took the girl's hand.

"What are you-" Closing her eyes the woman began to light up and grow wing from her body.

"Wh..What?" Miku frozen watching.

Eventually stopping the Woman reopened her eyes staring back at the Tealette. "Now do you remember, Querquedulae?"

Miku stood still staring at the girl. "Not reall—"

"M..Miku" Teto stared at the girl as if she was a ghost or something pointing behind her.

"What is it Teto-ch.." pausing she looked around to see she had sprouted wings herself staring in disbelief at her wings, unable to exactly understand what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"W..what?" Miku continued to stare at her wings. She had never seen these wings of hers before. Surely she would have noticed them before. "Wh...what did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you, Querquedulae" The woman informed "These are your wings, do you not remember?"

"I never knew I had these wings until now" The tealette told finally removing her hands from the pinkette's grasp

"I know you are Querquedulae, even if you deny it" The woman told "I promised I would be by your side forever and I am not going to break that promise twice."

"Ok then" Miku gave in finding that there was no way that she was going to escape this woman. "Just tell me, how do I put these wings away?"

"Let me show you" The pinkette once again took the girl's hand and transforming her back to her normal state.

"W...what are you?" Teto girl asked causing both Miku and the Pink haired woman to turn to the red head completely forgetting she was there. Lucky for them Teto was the only one around to witness what had just happened

"We are children of the guardians, those created by the guardians" The Woman told "I guess you could say that we are what you would you call angels"

"So I'm not Human?" Miku questioned causing Luka to shake her head silently.

"So...what is your name?" Miku asked

"My name?" The Pink woman raised her eyebrow. "I am not sure. I have been called by many names for years now"

"Well...What do you want me to call you?" Miku offered

"You may call me, Luka" The woman told

"Ok then. But could you do me favor in return" The twin tailed girl asked

"Whatever you want, Querquedulae" Luka nodded

"Can you call me Miku, instead of Querquedulae?" Miku questioned

"Ok then, Miku" The pink haired woman agreed

"Ermm... can I ask, when exactly did we meet before?" Miku asked

"A long time ago" Luka responded looking towards the sky "You were my lover, but you left without me... but I do not care about what you name is whether you are Miku or Querquedulae , I am just glad I found you again."

Miku was still confused at what this girl was implying, not only had she told her she was an angel, but also that she was her lover? Miku wasn't like that, was she? It's not like she ever really thought about it, She'd never really had a boyfriend really, or a girlfriend.

"So, I then people weren't exaggerating those stories about you." Teto leaned against a nearby tree rubbed her chin "You really are an Angel. I thought Angels were just made up creatures"

"You should not be surprised, considering what you are yourself" The Pinkette told stopping the red haired girl in her tracks

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Teto sweated nervously

"It's been a while, since I've seen one of your kind" The Pinkhaired woman moved closer to the girl

"Umm... errm... I better get going, See ya Miku!" Teto called before running off.

"Teto!" Miku called watching the drill haired woman run into the distance. Sighing the Teal girl turned to the woman next to her "What did you mean by that?"

"Didn't you realize?" The woman told

"Realize what?" Miku tilted her head

"Your friend is not human" The Pink woman explained "She's a Chimera"

"A Chimera?" Miku wondered

* * *

Resting Teto stretched her arms letting her wings out.

_'How did she know?' _Teto looked at her wings, unlike the ones Miku and Luka had they were much more scalier.

"You should be careful with those wings" Ruko warned "Last time you did that you broke a window"

"Oh, hey Ruko" Teto greeted her ignoring the girl's comment

"Are you Ok?" The tall girl noticed the drill haired girl sweating "Did you run all the way here?"

"You'll never guess what I saw today" Teto started to explain

* * *

**A/N**

So it seems that Teto is not who she seems to be. Maybe Luka, Miku and Teto might not be the only ones that are not human(Hint, Hint).


	4. Chapter 4

_Looking around the teal haired girl guided her wings through the air landing at the door of the ancient library. Opening the door show stepped inside looking in the stone shelves she noticed another winged girl._

_"Flavi!" The teal girl called out gaining the blonde girl's attention_

_"Hey Querquedulae" The blonde responded waving to the girl who ran up and hugged the twin tailed tealette. "It's been ages since I've seen you. How did you find me?"_

_"I asked around and they said that you were here." Querquedulae told_

_"Yeah well I'm not staying in here much longer anyway." Flavi explained "I just need to collect a book for Flavus."_

_"Are you going to be staying her long?"Flavi asked_

_"Yeah. I thought it was about time that I returned to my birthplace" The twin tailed girl walked down the halls "The town is still as I remember it. Even this Library is how I remembered"_

_Looking through the books on the shelves. Glancing up the girl spotted a book on the top shelf. Reaching up the girl pulled the book from the shelf before accidentally dropping it and falling back onto the ground_

_"Oww" The teallete groaned rubbing her head_

_"Are you ok?"_

_Looking up Querquedulae noticed a Pinkhaired woman down at her_

_"Ermm.."The tealette was breathless. This woman in front of her was beautiful. Stuttering the girl stood up look towards the pinkette "I'm…I'm Fine"_

_"Here you dropped this" The Pinkette returned the girl's dropped booked._

_"Th..Thank you" Querquedulae bushed talking the book_

_Nodding the Pink haired woman left leaving the Tealette flustered._

_"Querquedulae?" Flavi spoke getting no response from the speechless blushing girl. "Querquedulae!"_

_"Huh?" The tealette finally noticed blonde haired girl standing next to her_

_"Are you Ok?" The girl wondered_

_"Oh.. Yeah i'm just a little speechless" The twin tailed girl admitted_

_"Well anyway I got that book for Flavus" Flavi showed the book to the other girl. "Let's go"_

_"Hmm...ok" The tealette followed the blonde before glancing back. _

_'Who was that woman?' The Teal girl thought_

_Walking the Blonde noticed how quiet the girl beside her was_

_"You know, You've been really quiet __Querquedulae__" Flavi broke the silence "Are you sure you're ok?"_

___"Flavi?" The Tealette responded _

___"Yeah?" The blonde questioned_

___"There was a woman back at the library" ____Querquedulae began to explain_

_______"What woman?" The other girl tilted her head at the twin tailed girl_

_______"She...________ She had amazing Pink hair and she________ was so beautiful and cool!" The teal girl smiled _

_______"Oh, that pink haired woman?" __Flavi realized who the tealette was going on about "Yeah, she spends alot of time around that old library" _

_________"What is she like?" ________Querquedulae asked _

_________________"Well I don't know much about her" The blonde admitted. "She tends not to talk to others. She spend a lot of her time on her own"_

_________________"Isn't anyone friends with her? Doesn't she have a husband?" The Tealette questioned_

_________________"As far as I know she's turned down any guy whoever offers" __________Flavi explained "She's just always been on her own"_

___________________________'That's so sad' __________________Querquedulae thought feeling bad for the girl.'I'll be her friend!' the twin tail girl reassured herself._

* * *

**Modern day**

"Chimera?" Miku was still trying to process the whole situation. First she had met this woman who claimed she was her lover, then she found out she was an angel. But also that her friend Teto was a Chimera.

"I don't recall the last time I saw one of her kind. I assumed all of them had died out years ago." Luka informed

"Luka what exactly is a Chimera?" Miku Asked

"It is a conjoining of two different creatures. Many creatures can like ourselves are able to hide their non-human parts." The pinkette described

"Are there many like her?" Miku tried to think wondering if anyone else she knew like her red haired friend.

"A chimera is rare to find." Luka informed "I assume she is one of a kind"

"… Well it was very nice to meet you Luka-chan but I really must get home" Miku attempted to lose the pinkette, but amazingly the Pink haired woman had quickly moved in front of the Tealette's path

"I will not leave you Miku" Luka reminded the teal girl. "I am to stay be your side until death"

"Err..." Miku was unable to escape this woman.

"Tell me, I believe that marriage is an act of commitment and love?" Luka began

"Well yeah… I suppose" Miku rubbed the back of her neck

"Then will you marry me Hatsune-san?" The girl spoke

"What?!" Miku realised that the Pinkette was serious about her commitment to the girl. "I can't besides… I don't think two girls are allowed to get married in Japan anyway."

"Oh. I see" Luka looked disappointed "But never mind Miku. I will find another way that I will show my commitment to you."

* * *

"So... an angel huh?" Ruko leaned back resting her back against the stony wall behind her. "I suppose I can't really be that surprised, we're not exactly human our self."

"What I still can't understand exactly is how she managed to know that I was a chimera…" Teto lowered her head "How could she know?"

"She's an angel wasn't she?" Ruko stated "She's probably just able to tell these types of things"

"But Miku's an angel as well. She never knew" Teto explained.

"Well Miku never knew she was an Angel, herself." The tall person spoke "If she didn't know that, I doubt she would have been able to figure out you were a chimera."

"You don't think she's going to tell anyone?" Teto questioned, causing the person in front of her to shrug

"I can't really say. I don't know this Luka woman myself." Ruko told

"But what if she does, and people find out about us, about you and the others." Teto stressed "What if Miku tells someone?"

"I'm sure if you trust Miku enough, she won't tell anyone" Ruko assured "Anyway she's probably still coming to terms with finding out she's exactly normal. Besides if this woman is as attached to your friend as you said, then I think she'll make sure Luka doesn't know about you."

"I'm sure your right, Miku's reliable enough. Right?" The drill haired girl attempted to smile

"You should come back home" Ruko informed "You're lucky no one saw you with those wings."

"Yeah" Teto looked at her own wings. "Tell me something Ruko. When I saw Miku and Luka's wings they were beautiful, but how come my wings are not like that? "I…I just wish that I could have been born without these things."

"Teto" Ruko placed her hand onto the shoulder of the girl "Your wings are wonderful...Besides being a Chimera is better then what I am"


	5. Chapter 5

_Fiddling with the white dress that she wore, the teal haired girl watched the Pink haired woman who was busy reading from behind the shelves. She had attempted to try to make friends but every time that she had thought about trying to talk to the Pinkette the teal would lose confidence and leave without letting the Pink haired woman see her._

_'Not today though' Querquedulae told herself tightening her hand into a fist. 'Today, I'm not going to run away. I'm going to go up to her and talk to her '_

_Feeling confident the Teal girl took a step forward. With realising the Teal girl already began to feel nervous about talking to the Pinkhaired woman. 'What if I say the wrong thing? What if I accidently offend her and she begins to hate me?' without knowing the twin tailed girl began to imagine all the worst possible things that she could say to her. Finally the girl moved around the shelves at the Pink haired girl who was too busy reading at the time to notice the nervous girl standing a few metres away_

_Feeling extremely scared by the woman the girl turned to run but turned too fast hitting the stone bookshelf._

_"Oww "She moaned rubbing her bruised forehead 'Not again! I hope that she didn't see me do that!'_

_"Excuse me?" The woman spoke causing the Teal girl jump and to simply stand still "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm ok" Querquedulae turned back realising that there was no running this time. If she did it would have seemed quite suspicious "It's just a bruise"_

_"Let me check" The woman asked "It's not wise to ignore these things "_

_"Ermm..Ok" The twin tailed girl accepted the Pink haired woman's offer._

_Placing her hand upon the tealette's forehead and moving her hair out of the way the Twin tailed girl felt her checks turning red and moved her eyes away attempting to avoid looking at the woman in front of her._

_"It appears to have swollen slightly but it there isn't any cut." The Pinkette informed the girl_

_"Thank you" The Tealette bowed_

_"You don't need to thank me, it's not a problem" The Pink haired woman explained_

_The Twin tailed girl nodded sighing. This wasn't exactly how she planned on talking to the woman but she hadn't seemed to remember her._

_"You were that girl from the other day weren't you?" The Woman smiled "You're quite a clumsy girl aren't you?"_

_Looking up at the woman she could help but feel uplifted by the woman's beautiful smile._

_"He.. yeah" Querquedulae laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head_

_"You should make sure to a little more careful, ok?" The Pinkhaired woman advised_

_"O..ok" The Querquedulae nodded finding it hard to speak to the Pinkette_

_"Is something the matter?" The woman placed her finger under her chin noticing the girl was troubled. _

_"Truth is…" The twin tailed girl spoke looking towards the ground once again "I've wanted to talk to you for a long time because you're so beautiful and cool but every time I try, I keep getting scared and running away. I thought that since you're always on your own and you seem so lonely we could be friends. But I know that someone as amazing as you would never want to be friends with m- "_

_The Pinkette placed her hand and the tealette's shoulder "I'd love to be friends with you"_

_"Really?!" The twin tailed girl exclaimed_

_"Of course" The Woman reassured_

_"T..Thank you!" The Tealette exclaimed holding the Pinkette's hand "Oh, I'm Querquedulae by the way" Realizing that she had forgotten to introduce herself "_

_"I'm pleased to meet you, Querquedulae" The Pinkette smiled_

_"I don't actually know what your name is" The teal girl admitted_

_"Well...I never really had a proper name" The Pinkhaired woman explained_

_"Isn't there any name you have?" The twin tailed girl questioned_

_"Not really. I've never known anyone long enough to ever need a name, I'm just simply the Lady of Pink because of my hair" The Woman told_

_"What should I call you?" Querquedulae Asked_

_"You may me call me whatever you want to" The Pinkette told_

_"What..what about Luka?" The teal girl asked_

_"Luka?" The Woman raised her eyebrow_

_"Yeah. It's such a name beautiful for someone like you don't you think?" The twin tailed girl smiled_

_"Very well then" Luka returned the Smile "I am Luka"_

* * *

**Present Day**

Waking up Miku looked at the clock. Miku sighed hoping she would be able to get some more sleep. Attempting to get out of the bed Miku tried to get up but for some reason she was being held down by something. Looking downwards towards the thing that was holding her down she noticed that it was the pink haired woman who had wrapped her arms around the girl. Struggling Miku attempted to get out from the woman's grasp, but as much as she tried though she couldn't free herself.

Miku was lucky that her mother had gone out when she brought Luka back. Luckly she had managed to convince Luka to stay in her room so that her mom would not see her when she returned. Miku still didn't understand.

Trying to free herself, the tealette eventually gave up excepting her fate. Miku did admit, it kind of felt good at have Luka hugging her and the Pinkette does look kind of cute when she was sleeping 'No, I can't think like this' Miku thought. It was hard to believe that this woman who Miku had just met yesterday was already sleeping in the same bed as her and cuddling with and resting her eyes the twin tailed girl decided to just try to wait for the Pinkhaired woman to wake up.

Opening her eyes once again Miku looked at her clock

"Oh no, I fell asleep!" Miku cried out realizing that she had overslept staring at the clock.

"Hmm?" Luka raised her head rubbing her eyes.

Jumping out of bed the Tealette immediately began changing

Noticing Miky trying to change into her school uniform the Pinkhaired woman moved behind the Teal girl grasping her hands

"Morning" Luka told moving her face towards Miku's attempting to kiss the girl.

"L...Luka what are you doing?!" Miku moved her face away from Luka's at the last second narrowly avoiding the older girl from kissing her.

"Oh?" Luka tilted her head "Do you not want me to do that?"

Blushing Miku just stood still unable to find the exact response for this woman.

* * *

**A/N **

**So I've finally managed to get more of this done. This chapter is more about Miku's past life with Luka **

**I probably will put in Some Ruko x Teto since I know you guys want me to and I do like them as a couple. I also plan to put some other**** couples (Most of them Yuri) but for now that's all.**


End file.
